Onii Bara Hime
by s.m.cute Kana
Summary: What if Kana is possessed by a youkai from whom she can never be freed? What if she is eventually consumed up by her? Will Rikuo be able to save his childhood friend from such a vicious youkai? Rated K for slight horror.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE**

 **Moshi-moshi minna! This is my first Nurarihyon no mago story, rather my first fanfiction story. Please read it and give your reviews and help making my story better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Nurarihyon no mago.**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter one

 _14 years ago_

In a hospital in Ukiyoe town a baby girl is born to Mr. and Mrs. Ienaga. Their happiness is overflowing. "She is my baby daughter, isn't it?" Mr. Ienaga asked his wife with joy. "Yes, of course she is our daughter." said Mrs. Ienaga in a weak voice, lying in her bed in the hospital. "Isn't she cute?" asked Mr. Ienaga looking at the sleeping baby. "She indeed is." said Mrs. Ienaga, then she added "What do you think we should name her?" "Let me see…yes! How about Kana". "Kana?" repeated Mrs. Ienaga. "Isn't it a beautiful name." said the young man. "Yes, it is." replied the pretty woman in a soft and meek voice. "And as time passes she will grow up to become a beautiful young lady both in her heart and her appearance." said Mrs. Ienaga.

That night in the hospital while Mrs. Ienaga was sound asleep, some dark shadow crawled towards little Kana. Suddenly there was the shrill sound of a baby crying. Mrs. Ienaga woke up abruptly and saw some shadows moving away, and, her baby crying with pain. _Who were they?_ she thought panicking and taking up her baby from the cot in her arms, trying to comfort her. The nurses entered the room and switched on the lights. "What happened Ienaga-san? Why did your child started crying so loudly?" asked one of the nurses. "I don't know, but, when I got up, I saw some shadows moving away from the room." said Mrs. Ienaga panicking. "Calm down Ienaga-san, nothing such as that had happened, maybe it was your hallucination and it could be that your baby was just disturbed by something." comforted another nurse. "Maybe you are right." said Mrs. Ienaga calming down. _Hope it is so._

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

 _Present Day_

The gong of the alarm clock rang loudly to inform it was 6:30 am already. A wrist of an arm reached towards it and stopped the loud gong. Then from her bed she sat up. The 14 years old Kana Ienaga, who has grown beautiful and graceful over the years from both heart and appearance.

She got out of her bed walked towards her bathroom. After brushing her teeth and taking her morning bath she came out of the bathroom. She wore her Ukiyoe Middle School Uniform, her navy blue socks and sat in front of her mirror and brushed her soft, brown hair which reached a little below her shoulder. Then she took the exquisite, red hand mirror lying on top of her dressing table and put in her school bag. It was given to her by her childhood best friend, on her 13th birthday, last year.

"Kana, your breakfast is ready. Come down to the dining room." called Mrs. Ienaga from the kitchen. "Yes oka-san." She replied in her soft voice, then heaving her bag in her shoulder, she went down to the dining room.

She went and sat on the chair where her breakfast was kept. Mr. Ienaga was reading the newspaper. He looked up at his daughter and said "Ohaou Kana. Everything going well.", "Yes dad." she said smiling at him, as she took a bite of her toast.

"Kana there is something we have to tell you." said Mrs. Ienaga coming and sitting on a chair beside her daughter. "Yes oka-san?" "Well, you see it is so that we have a business trip this month, and, it will take us over a month to come back home. So I was saying you could go and stay with your aunt for the time being until we come back. And they also live near your school so, you won't have any problem." said Mrs. Ienaga. "Oka-san, you don't have to worry about that, I can manage it in here." said Kana. "Well dear, it is a long time so….." "Don't worry dad, I'll be fine alright. So don't push yourselves to hard worrying about me." said Kana with a sweet smile. "Then are you sure dear?" asked her mother, "Yes oka-san." "Ok then we'll be leaving in the afternoon, so we won't meet you again today, take care." said Mr. Ienaga. "Yes dad, but, now I have to leave as well or I'll get late for school. See you." and she waved at her parents and set out for her school.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

As Kana was about to reach her school gate she saw a familiar figure walking in front of her along with two other. _Isn't that Rikuo-kun? And Oikawa-san and Kurata-kun?_ She thought and then called the former "Rikuo-kun!" the said person looked back to find his childhood best friend. "Ohaou Kana-chan." He smiled at her as she reached him. "Ohaou Rikuo-kun." she returned with a pleasant smile. "It's nice to meet you early." said Rikuo "Indeed, it is." said Kana. Tsurara gave an ice look at both of them, which fortunately, wasn't noticed by them but by Aotabo. "Are you ready for today's test Rikuo-kun?" asked Kana. "Well, more or less, but I guess you are perfectly ready." said Rikuo. "But I guess, I'm not so as well" said Kana frowning.

While they were about to enter the school premises, Kana thought someone was following her. She looked back to see a shadow quickly move away. She was confused. Rikuo looked at her to see her disturbed face and asked "Is everything alright, Kana-chan?" Kana looked at him and gave a weak smile and answered "Everything is fine." _Who could it be? Or was it just my imagination?_ She thought. Just then her chest started paining slightly. _This pain again._ She thought and moved into her school.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

 **That's the end of the first chapter. That's all I have in for now. Though it is a little small, please bear with it, I'll write more on the next. Please give your reviews.:3**

 **Regards**

 **s. Kana**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **There was a past sequel in the story, but the actual story starts where the manga ends, one year later after all Rikuo's political and emotional and all sorts of conflicts ends, and his battle with Seimei ends. It was a short info, in case anyone is interested ;). Anyway, here is the second chapter of the story. A little scary though it has an important part of the story.**

 **I sincerely thank all the readers and the reviewers. And also the ones who have favorite and followed this story. I would like to especially thank Crest for being the first reviewer and the first follower of this story.**

 **Enjoy! ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Nurarihyon no mago.**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter Two

It was the Physical Education period and Kana and all her classmates were sitting in the playground.

"So we will have the woman's and men's 100 meters race today. I guess I will come last." said Saori lazily. "Don't tell like that Saori-chan." said Kana with her soft voice. "Oh, you will come first, so no worry for you Kana" said Natsumi stretching her arms. "Well, I don't think so." Kana whispered.

"The next 10 girls please come for the 100 meters race." called out their P.E mistress. Kana, Natsumi, Saori and some other girls stood up and went up to the starting line, getting ready for the race.

"On your marks. Get set. Go!" she blew the whistle and the girls started running. Kana was the fastest runner among all the girls. As she was about to touch the finishing line she felt someone was watching over her. She turned towards the school gate to see, a person dressed fully in black was watching her. Her eyes grew wide in horror. Her chest started paining again. She was distracted and tripped on a small stone and fell down.

"Oka-san!" Kana shrieked. Everyone stopped on their tracks. "Kana!" Natsumi and Saori cried in unison. "Ienaga-san, are you alright?" the P.E mistress asked her worriedly. "It hurts. Oka-san!" tears started forming at the corner of her eyes. Kana's knees were bleeding badly. "Oh my God! Her knees are bleeding badly. Torii-san take her to the nurse's office." said their P.E mistress. With Natsumi's help Kana went to the nurse's office.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"Kana-chan are you alright? You fell down very badly during the P.E period. How is your wound?" Rikuo asked Kana a little worried. "I'm fine. It will cure soon." She answered. After school the Kiyojoji Paranormal patrol gathered at the roof of their school.

"OK. Now we shall start our yokai research today." Kiyotsugu said with enthusiasm. "Jeez." said Saori. "Can't we have some other activity other than talking about yokai? You can ask Nura-san about them." Natsumi frowned. "No no I cannot. Besides today I have info about a special and scary yokai. Hahahaha." He gave a stupid laugh. Shima shivered. "Who is it Kiyotsugu?" Kiyotsugu laughed cockily. "Her name is Onii Bara-hime."

"Onii Bara-hime?" Rikuo repeated looking thoughtful. "Have you ever heard of her, Nura?" Kiyotsugu asked. "No." Rikuo replied. _Oji-chan may know about her._ "She is said to be a very cunning and dangerous yokai." Kiyotsugu said, "And she is able to…." But, before he could give any more info, somebody groaned in a low, angry voice. "Stop it!" It was Kana. "What's wrong Ienaga-san?" "I said stop it. There is no need to give any information about Onii Bara-hime." She literally growled. "But Ienaga-san what is so wrong about it…." "When I said stop I MEAN IT." She shouted. Everybody was shocked by her behavior. "O-OK….I-I will stop it." said Kiyotsugu, horrified. "That's better. However, I think I'll head for my house now. Bye." There was eeriness in her tone. Kana walked away.

After she had gone some way down the stairs, everyone recovered from their shock. "What's wrong with Kana? She said to stop it and then walked away." Saori said in a worried voice. "Her voice….it sounded so…so….scary." Natsumi shivered recalling the event which took place a few minutes ago. "I am going after her. I'll ask her." Rikuo followed Kana. "Rikuo-sama, wait." Tsurara called out after him, but he was already gone.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

After moving halfway down the building Kana suddenly shook up as if she came back to her consciousness. "Huh! What happened?"She looked at her surroundings to find she was in the first floor corridor. "When did I come down? Did the club activity end so fast?"

As she was thinking what to do, Rikuo came down and called out, "Kana-chan." Kana looked back to see the bespectacled boy. "Oh! Rikuo-kun. So you came as well." There was no sign of eeriness in the girl. She was back to what she was. Rikuo was little surprised. "I thought I was the only one going home early. Didn't the club activity ended earlier today?" Rikuo stopped in his tracks. "What did you just say?" Rikuo asked as if he misheard her. "Why, did I say anything wrong?" Kana asked puzzled. "You said that our club activity 'ended' early." "Umm…yes I did. I cannot recall Kiyotsugu-kun telling anything about yokai today." Kana looked a little frightened, then realized something, "Is something wrong with me?" she looked even more frightened.

Rikuo realized it was not the right time to tell anything. "No….nothing. Actually Kiyotsugu-kun did not feel to discuss anything today. So he cancelled the club activity today." They walked back home together. _There is something wrong._ Rikuo thought

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

 _Saturday Morning, 8:30 a.m_

The phone in Kana's room rang. "Moshi-moshi?" "Hi, Kana-chan. It's me Rikuo." "Oh Rikuo-kun. Ohaou." "Ohaou. I have something to ask." "Yes?" "Can you come to my house today? I need a little help with the project work." "Sure. But I can't come in the morning. I have some work. You see I am alone at home. So would you mind if I come in the evening?" "No problem. Then meet you in the evening. Bye." "Bye." _Click_.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

 _In the evening_

"Hello? Is Rikuo-kun there?" "Oh Kana-chan. Please come in." "Arigatou." "Where are we going to sit?" Kana asked the spectacled boy. "In my room. Let's go." And the duo went towards Rikuo's room.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"The basic info of the project has to be within 15 pages. And the other necessary things, such as the introduction, conclusion, bibliography etc. will not be included in those pages. OK." Kana explained. "OK. So it goes this way." Rikuo wrote it down. "And how you will present your project is up to you." She ended. "Hi Kana." The brunette looked around to see it was Wakana, Rikuo's mother. Kana bowed and greeted, "Moshi-moshi Wakana-san. It's nice to see you." "I have brought some tea for you two." "Oh, arigatou."

"So Kana how are your parents?" Wakana asked. "Oh they are fine." she replied, then added, "They have gone for a business trip for now. They said they will return after a month." "Then it must be hard for you to do everything alone. You can come here anytime you like, if you need anything. Feel free." Wakana smiled. "Yes, if you have any problem then you can come here Kana-chan." Rikuo said as well. "Arigatou Rikuo-kun, Wakana-san." Kana smiled. "OK then. You two continue with whatever you were doing. Bye." She left the room.

Kana turned to Rikuo. "OK then Rikuo-kun, the next thing is…" but before she could complete someone called out to Rikuo. "Waka." It was Kubinashi. "What is it Kubinashi?" "Sodaisho wants to see you." "Oji-chan?" Kubinashi nodded. "OK. I'm coming." He beckoned Kubinashi to leave and turned to Kana, "Kana-chan you just wait here. I'll be back in a minute." She nodded. Rikuo left to meet his Grandpa.

Kana hummed while she went through the project details.

She heard the door open. She looked up to see it was Tsurara. "Hi Oikawa-san. Is there something you need?" She looked at Kana with a very serious face. "Ienaga-san, there is something I want to ask you." She closed the door behind her. Kana looked a little confused. "Um…what is it?" Kana stood up. "The other day when Kiyotsugu-kun mentioned about Onii Bara-hime why did you react so violently?" There was a dark shadow over the snow yokai's eyes. "What? What Onii Bara-hime? What are you talking about? I really can't get you." Kana was utterly confused. "Stop lying. I know there was some reason why you reacted that way. You may fool Rikuo-sama by your charm and innocence. But you can't fool me. TELL ME." Tsurara looked disgusted. "You really seem to have too much of curiosity Yuki-onna." Kana said in a cold voice. Her eyes were shadowed. There was a dark aura surrounding her. "I knew there was something wrong. You were….!" But before Tsurara could complete what she was saying Kana caught hold of her neck and tightly squeezed it. "Well, how about I choke you to death. Then your curiosity will cease as well." She gave an evil smile.

Kana's grip was so tight that Tsurara was not even able to attack with her ice power. "Help! Somebody…help." She said in a meek tone. Kana gave an evil laugh. "Serves you right for your over smartness. Die!"

Just as Tsurara was about to see darkness Rikuo entered. He was terrified to see what was going on. "Kana-chan what are you doing?!" The brunette was still smiling creepily. "Leave Tsurara." Kana turned to see Rikuo in his Night form. Rikuo tried to free Tsurara from Kana's grip. When he was successful in it Kana was in his grip. Tsurara started coughing. "Are you alright Tsurara?" Rikuo asked her looking worried and irritated. Still coughing she nodded. "Leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE." Kana started screaming violently. "Stop it. Just stop it." Rikuo was still speaking in his calm voice. Then he saw something which surprised him. When he looked into Kana's eyes, they were red instead of brown. His eyes grew wide. She kept screaming, "LEAVE ME ALONE. LET ME GO." "KANA-CHAN." Rikuo shouted losing his composure.

Within a split second Kana snapped out of her violent behavior. Rikuo signaled Tsurara to behave as if none of it happened. Tsurara did not understand why Rikuo signaled her to do so, but she obeyed. Kana looked around. However, unlike last time, she panicked this time. "W-what h-happened? I d-did something, isn't it?" "No you didn't do anything." Rikuo said in his cool voice. _Her eyes are back to normal again._ Rikuo thought. _There_ _ **is**_ _something wrong._ However, Kana wasn't convinced. "N-no no. I know I did do something. Then why are you in your yokai form." "It's because Oji-chan called me." He answered.

 _No. Kana did not do these by herself. There must be someone behind it. Maybe...a yokai._ Rikuo thought and then said aloud, "Kana-chan, I suggest you go home and take rest. You don't look very well." "You are right. Maybe I should. I-I am going then. B-bye." And the brunette left.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

 _Sunday, 2:30 a.m_

Kana was sound asleep in her house when; the sound of the fighting cats awoke her. She sat up in her bed. "Oh these cats. Do they have no work other than fighting?"

Then her chest started paining. "Oh my. My chest is paining again. I really don't understand why does my chest pains sometimes."

Suddenly she heard some noise. The noise seemed to be coming from the ground floor. _What's that noise?_ She looked a little frightened. She slowly got down from her bed and went towards the door. Slowly she opened it and tiptoed out to see what the noise was. She went up to the stairs and peeked down. It was pitch black and she could not see anything properly, however she could feel a threatening aura around her house. She felt goosebumps throughout her body. _I have a very bad feeling._

She moved down a stair or two to see something which almost took her life out. She would have shouted out of fear, but suppressed it somehow. The main door of her house was open and in the hall there were people standing, robed in pitch black. She could easily understand that they were not human, but, yokai.

She hid behind the staircase so that they would not notice her sooner. She heard them say, "We must find her. We must find that girl, Kana." "Yes. She is the only way to our Ojou-sama." _There Ojou-sama? What are they talking about?_ Then she slowly advanced towards the storeroom, opened the door and hid there. _What should I do? What should I do? I don't want to be kidnapped or devoured by some yokai._ She started panicking. _NO!_

Then she recalled something.

 _"_ _So Kana how are your parents?" "Oh they are fine." "They have gone for a business trip for now. They said they will return after a month." "Then it must be hard for you to do everything alone. You can come here anytime you like, if you need anything. Feel free." "Yes, if you have any problem then you can come here Kana-chan." "Arigatou Rikuo-kun, Wakana-san."_

 _That's right!_ She thought. _Rikuo-kun! H-he can help me. Yes he can._

The brunette slowly went towards the door and pressed her ear against it. She heard someone say. "We should first check that room. It must be her bedroom. The most probable chance is to find her there." Another said "Yes you are right."

Kana heard some footsteps move towards her room. A sound of opening a door was heard. Then the footsteps faded. _Now is my chance._ Kana thought. She slowly opened the door and then swiftly ran down the stairs. When she was out of her house she heard a voice from the direction of her room. "Everyone see. That girl is there! She is trying to escape! Quick. Follow her."

Kana did not turn back. All she did was, run to the direction where Rikuo's house was. _No! No! I have to escape. I have to. Don't look back. Just don't._ She ran as fast as she could.

Finally when she was at the main gate of the Nura Mansion she sighed. She was breathless and was panting. Then with all her strength left she banged hard on the door and screamed on top of her voice. "RIKUO-KUN. RIKUO-KUN. OPEN THE DOOR. OPEN THE DOOR. PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR." She kept on banging. "RIKUO-KUN. HELP! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" Her voice started shaking as tears started rolling down her cheek. "RIKUO-KUN. RI…KUO…KUN. HE…HE...HELP ME!"

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

 _Rikuo-kun. Rikuo-kun._

Rikuo sat up on his futon. _I thought I heard Kana-chan's voice._ Rikuo thought in his mind. He listened again. Yes, he was right from a distance he could hear her voice.

 _Ri…kuo-k...un. Riku…o…kun._

"Kana-chan. It is her voice. She is calling." Rikuo quickly got out of his room. He could hear the voice coming from the direction of the main door of the house. As he was about to run in the direction of the door, he bumped into someone.

"Ao! Have you heard the voice? It is Kana-chan!" Rikuo said to Aotabo. "Yes Waka. I heard her and the others too. I was about to call you." He replied. "Come on we all need to go. Hurry!"

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Back at the main door of the Nura house, Kana is almost about to faint.

"So…somebody…p-please help. H-help me. Ri…kuo-k…un…?" she heard footsteps. However she was far from being in her senses, so it was difficult for her to understand the direction of the footsteps.

To her surprise and relief, the main gate of the Nura house opened and lo and behold. In front of Kana were Rikuo and his subordinates. Rikuo saw the weary Kana. Her cheeks were stained with tear marks rolling down. She was still sobbing. Rikuo quickly went up to her and asked, "Kana-chan are you al….?" But before he could finish Kana embraced him tightly and now she burst out crying as hard as she could. Much to Rikuo's surprise he was quite unable to understand the situation; however looking at her face he understood the situation was grave so he asked her, "What is wrong Kana-chan?" "Youkai." She whispered in a meek voice. "They barged into my house."

Rikuo was astonished. "What? Youkai barged into your house!" "T-they are looking for m-me. They are after me! Rikuo-kun, p-please help me." Kana cried. Then suddenly before anyone could understand anything, something happened to her.

She fell silent for a split second and then started screaming in pain. "No. No. NO." She clutched her robe near her breast and started screaming with pain. "Somebody, somebody please help. HELP! I can't… I can't take in this pain. NO!" "Kana-chan, what's wrong! Kana-chan!" Rikuo was horrified. Screaming on the top of her voice, suddenly with a horrified expression she said, "They are here!" and instantly fainted.

"Kana-chan. Kana-chan. Wake up." "Ienaga-sama. Ienaga-sama. Please wake up." Rikuo and Tsurara started calling her. But it was useless. She laid unconsciously in Rikuo's arms. "What is happening? Why is Kana not responding? What is wrong with her?" Rikuo started panicking. "Calm down Rikuo-sama. If you get so restless, then…" But Tsurara was cut off. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!" He retorted.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind with heavy youkai aura around. "What is happening?" everyone was confused. Rikuo narrowed his eyes with an angry expression, "The youkais behind Kana!"

Then within a flash a group of black robed youkais appeared in front of them. All of Rikuo's subordinates stood in defense for Rikuo.

"So Ojou-sama is here." one of them. "I never thought her host would be a friend of this young reckless commander." another one commented. Rikuo got up, carrying the unconscious Kana. "What do you want? Why are you all after my friend?" he demanded. "Because, this girl will soon become our Ojou-sama." another one, this time a female commented. _Their Ojou-sama?_ Rikuo thought.

Suddenly there was a flash of red light and Kana disappeared from Rikuo's arms. Then they all saw it. There stood Kana on the side of the black robed youkais, her eyes gleaming blood red and she was smiling creepily. Everyone was shocked. "Ojou-sama!" Those youkais hailed hand kneeled down to see her. She smiled at them and said, "It's really good to see you all again." Then she turned towards Rikuo and said, "My, my. I never expected that my host body will turn out be such a close friend of you, Nurarihyon's grandson, the third." "Who are you? What do you want from Kana?" Rikuo demanded angrily.

"Your grandfather will know me well. Ask him about me, you will get to know everything. I am Onii Bara Hime." Everyone gasped. "One more thing. No matter how much you try, you will never be able to save her. Once she is in my grasp, she cannot be saved." Then she turned to her subordinates, "You all may leave now. I will need a few more days for my hibernation. I still cannot come out perfectly. But ,no need to worry, because even in my dormant state, I will be able to do whatever I need."

"As you wish, Ojou-sama." They all said in unison and disappeared. 'Kana' took one last look with those red eyes and creepy smile at Rikuo and then fainted again. "Kana-chan!" Rikuo rushed towards the girl and caught her just in time. _What the hell is going on?_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **And that's it for the second chapter. Since the first chapter was too small, I made this one a little bigger. So how was it? What do you think about it?**

 **The next chapter will be updated I guess after a few more months.**

 **Please review. Arigatou readers.**

 **Regards**

 **Kana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Sorry for the late update. I have my studies to do.**

 **Enjoy! ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Nurarihyon no mago.**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kana lay unconscious in Rikuo's room with Tsurara and Kejoro on her both side and Wakana at her head. She had a distressed expression even unconsciously. She was breathing heavily. Tsurara and Kejoro and a sympathetic expression while Wakana seemed worried, which was rare for her. She caressed Kana's head. They still had a lot to learn.

Suddenly, they saw something glowing near her chest. Something red!

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"What is going on grandpa? What is happening to Kana-chan? Who is this Youkai, Onii Bara Hime?" Rikuo was now in his youkai form, in his grandpa's room. There was only Rikuo and Nurarihyon there.

Nurarihyon sighed. He knew that youkai. She was one of the most vicious youkai's he had ever seen. He knew a lot about her. But he did not know what to answer. "She is one of the most vicious youkai. If you want to know about her, you must be mentally ready to hear it all." said Nurarihyon in a grave tone.

Rikuo was utterly surprised to hear what Nurarihyon told. Just then, there was a bang on the sliding door. "Come in." Nurarihyon commanded. Tsurara entered with an extremely shocked face. "Rikuo-sama, you must come right now!" From Tsurara's tone he realized the gravity of the situation. "Then I must come as well." said Nurarihyon in his calm yet grave voice. And the three left.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

The three hurried into Rikuo's room. Kejoro and Wakana were sitting there and looking down at her with a mixed expression of fright and worry. As the three entered the room, Tsurara pointed at Kana's direction, "Look Rikuo-sama!" Rikuo saw the glow from far away. He hurriedly ran and sat beside her. Nurarihyon stood behind him and Tsurara sat beside Kejoro.

Rikuo's eyes grew wide. The first two buttons of her night shirt were unbuttoned and just there, between her cleavage and her neck was a blood red glowing gem. It was throwing its brilliant red color and it seemed like it was breathing. It had emerged out of Kana's body. "She has emerged out." said Nurarihyon, looking shocked and worried at the same time. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean by 'she'?" Rikuo asked. "That…." Nurarihyon said, "…is Onii Bara Hime." "What?!"

"Onii Bara Hime. She is a very vicious youkai. However, she has no proper body of her own. She lives within a host body." Rikuo's eyes widened at this revelation. Nurarihyon continued. "Four hundred years ago, we had fought her. It was difficult for us defeat them. The battle was long. However, we finally got our victory over them. Since then, we had never seen her again until… now." Nurarihyon looked down at the girl. "Back then she had possessed a warrior girl. She had aimed for Youhime. She wanted to consume her for her healing ability. Now, she has possessed your friend." "But how can she so suddenly possess Kana just like this?!" Rikuo was getting impatient.

Nurarihyon shook his head. "Onii Bara Hime cannot possess anyone just like that. She needs a proper host body to live in and flourish. Whenever she possesses someone, she does so right after the birth of the host body." Rikuo was shocked to hear that. He looked down at Kana. _She had been possessed by Onii Bara hime all this time!_

"She cannot persist for long in her real body that is why she takes the form of a blood red gemstone. When she needs to get into a host body, she orders her subordinates. She can only possess new born baby girls. It is because she has to adapt to the body of her host, therefore she needs time. In her gemstone form, when she is kept on the chest of the baby, she pushes herself into her host body. She always prefers to live nearest to the heart of her host. Her host will never guess even a thing and can live a normal life until the age of maturity. As soon as the host begins to mature, she starts to show herself. Until then she is dormant. As and when her dormancy starts to wear off she starts taking over the host. This is what is happening to her now." Ended Nurarihyon.

"There must be a way to save Kana-chan! We must get her out of her grip!" Rikuo ranted. Nurarihyon closed his eyes. _I have no choice left._ He looked at Rikuo. "At present, her state of dormancy is almost at the end and within a few more weeks, she will be taken over by Onii Bara Hime. And…" For a moment there was an awkward silence. Nurarihyon sighed and then spoke up again, "You can never save her Rikuo." Rikuo was dumbfounded for a moment and then asked in a restless manner, "Why? Why are you saying that?!" Nurarihyon said, "It is because if once the host is possessed by her before the end of her dormancy, no one can save the host. No one. Neither a youkai, nor an ayakashi, nor an onmyouji and not even a human. The only way out is to… kill the host."

"NO! No, No, NO! This cannot be true! There has to be a way out! We have to save her! I cannot let her become a vessel for some evil youkai! No, I… there has to be some way out to save her!" Rikuo was totally knocked out of his wits. He was panicking. He was angry… with himself. Why had he never noticed it before!

"She can only be destroyed completely, if you can kill her in her original body. But, at present there is no way out. If you kill the host body, you only cause her death temporarily. She can come back again in another body. But… it really pains me to tell you… you cannot save her Rikuo. There is… no way to save her."

Tsurara and Kejoro gasped. Wakana had tears in her eyes as she caressed Kana's head. Rikuo looked down his eyes shadowed with his bangs. Then, he took up one of Kana's hand and held it tightly to his chest. "I will… not let this happen." Rikuo said in a broken voice. Everyone looked up at him. "I will save Kana-chan! I will never let her be devoured by a youkai." He looked at the unconscious Kana. "Kana-chan, everything will be all right. Don't worry, I will save you. I had made a promise. I will save you from this youkai at any cost! Even at the cost of my life!"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Sorry folks! I couldn't write much. I have my studies to do. Therefore, the chapters are gonna be short. Please don't mind. Arigatou. Please review.**

 **Regards**

 **Kana**


End file.
